


Trick or Treat

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy Halloween!!, M/M, just wonhao being cute lol, nothing spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: "Aren't you a little too old for trick or treating?""Yeah, but those two over there forced me into doing this, so... Trick or treat," the teen dully smiles, two fake, sharp canines poking out. Minghao giggles, holding the bowl out to the teen.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Wow why can't I make fics in like two hours like I did with this one?? Well, this fic is less than 1000 words so meh, I'm a slow writer oh well lol. It's also unbeta'd and probably has a few problems but again, oh well lol
> 
> Some smol wonhao cuz we all need one from time to time
> 
> Enjoy :)

Minghao sits back in the new sofa his parents got when they recently moved in. Too bad he isn't going to be resting in it much because he's on candy duty since no one else is home. He sighs when he hears the first door bell. Ah, it has begun.

  
Nothing interesting happens as the hours pass and his parents finally come home. He'd been generous for the kids, especially for the smaller ones, but the occasional teen would come around and he would only offer two candies. Hey, at least he wasn't being that guy who says "take only one."

The sun is already setting and it's getting dark, the number of kids screaming "trick or treat" slowly dwindling down until Minghao could finally have at least thirty minutes to himself. His candy bowl was also dangerously low on candy, but the sight only makes him satisfied, knowing that the kids were delighted by his generosity.

It's about seven o'clock and almost all activity has disappeared because who would let their child out trick or treating in the dark? Minghao sighs in relief as he comfortably sits back in his sofa again, picking up a book he's been getting into recently.

The second Minghao truly relaxes in his seat, the doorbell rings again. He internally groans, which comes out as a defiant grumble when he lazily gets out of his seat in the couch. He snatches the candy bowl off the table and goes to the door. On a night of trick or treat, Minghao expects to see young faces, rosy cheeks, and adorable costumes. What he is not expecting is to see a young man, who looks about his age, dressed as a vampire and looking like the hottest goddamn thing on the entire earth.

"Trick or treat," the vampire-dressed male sheepishly smiles with his bangs hiding a little bit of his face, his deep voice sending shivers down Minghao's spine. How can someone looking so fine be so shy and adorable at the same time? It's mind-blowing to Minghao, and frankly, he's feeling attacked when he sees the yellow contacts reflecting off the light above the other male. It takes Minghao a moment to realize he's staring.

"Oh, uh," he stutters, and he literally wishes that the plastic zombie hand sticking out in their lawn would take him and pull him underground because of course he stutters in front of the most beautiful man he's ever seen. "Aren't you a little too old to be trick or treating?" He says, one side of him celebrating for initiating conversation and the other side yelling at him for being weird by talking to the handsome stranger.

"Yeah, but those two over there," the teen dressed as a vampire gestures to two other teens in costumes behind him at the sidewalk. "Forced me into doing this, so... Trick or treat," the teen dully smiles, two fake, sharp canines poking out. Minghao giggles, holding the bowl out to the teen.

"Take as much as you want for all I care. The kids are done trick or treating anyways," Minghao says, happy to hear a soft laugh from the other. The latter holds open his candy bag, so Minghao gladly pours the rest of the candy in for him. He takes the bowl back when he feels that it's empty. He looks up at the other male and gives a soft smile and a farewell nod, a little sad that the good-looking man is going to leave and that he'll probably never see him again.

"Wait," the other male says, digging into his bag. Minghao waits, holding the door open with slight amusement. The male pulls out a box of Sweet Tarts and waits for Minghao to extend his hand before putting it in his palm, his hand still on top of the box of candy. "I'm Wonwoo," he introduces himself.

"Um, Minghao," the boy shyly responds, slightly confused, wondering why the handsome man—er, Wonwoo—was still talking to him and—oh, their hands are touching (kind of, the box of Sweet Tarts is the only thing that separates their hands, but Minghao can still feel Wonwoo's soft palm).

"Well, you were pretty sweet for giving me all your candy," Wonwoo smiles brightly, and it's almost as if the dark Halloween night had a sun again. It's such a warm smile that it makes Minghao's cheeks warm up as well. "Have a good day, Minghao," he politely nods, pulling his hand away from Minghao's, slowly walking further away from the front door.

"You too!" Minghao shouts before Wonwoo's too far away. He smiles to himself, aware of his blushing cheeks, but unwilling to settle the soft fluttery feelings going around in his stomach. He hears teasing laughter in the distance, but he's already in his house by then, closing the door and turning off the front door light.

Minghao looks down at the box of Sweet Tarts, mouthing the name "Wonwoo" just to remember it. He takes a deep breath to calm his pounding heart because apparently handsome men are his ultimate weakness. All he could think about was the vampire-dressed male and hope that they can meet again one day.

And little did Minghao know that Wonwoo is just a year older than him, going to the same school. So, yes, Minghao's hope wasn't false, but that's another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting more than once in one month????? I surprise myself. If I only I did it all Halloween based, but oh well I guess.
> 
> Kudos, comments, constructive criticism, all great things that you can do but don't have to because you can do whatever you want :)
> 
> Thanxx for reading ^^


End file.
